What's the Best Christmas Present Ever?
by StephanieIrvine
Summary: Stephanie McMahon. Chris Jericho. Christmas. Who's getting the better Christmas present? Steph or Chris?


**Disclaimer: I own that of nothing, sad to say but all true!**

**What's the Best Christmas Present Ever?**

Looking around, Chris Jericho smiled. It was perfect. _Everything_ was perfectly in its place. His Christmas tree. One word sprang to mind. _Flawless._ It was just the right shade of Christmas green, the tinsel he had put on it complemented it even more with its red and green intertwined, making it stand out all that little bit more. The candy canes were evenly spread out, with its bright red in coloring, blending in with the tinsel.

He had been smart the previous year and saved himself the irritation this year, by making sure the Christmas lights he had weren't tangled, and they hadn't been. Now they encircled the rim of his window panes, making them appear to have a white glowing affect. Early in the day he had gone outside and put up his coloured lights along the edge of his roof.

He loved Christmas, everyone he knew, knew that Christmas was his favourite holiday. But what they didn't know was that he took his decoration of putting up his Christmas decorations very seriously. Everything had its specific place in his home. From the little snowman on top of the fireplace, the angel that hung on his door, to the three foot tall Santa, that welcomed people outside of his house. Everything was planned, and because of that it was perfect.

He smiled to himself as he felt arms slip around his waist and head rest on his shoulder, drawing himself out of his thoughts.

"If I know you, and _I _do. I'd bet you're thinking this is along the lines of perfection, right?"

The question cause Chris to chuckle. "You just know me to well sometimes,"

"Well, we finally did it huh?"

"We sure did sweetheart. And I must say after last years little fiasco, you sure handled it a lot better than I imagined." Chris told her.

"I'm a McMahon, I adapt well. You didn't prepare me enough last year, you did this year." Stephanie replied, letting go of him so she could face him.

"There's just a couple more things to do, then we can take a well deserved break. I'll make you hot chocolate even, with extra marshmallows, then I'll start up the fire and we can roast the rest of them, what do you say?" he asked her.

"Marshmallows roasting over an open fire, hot chocolate _and_ you? When did I get so spoiled?" Stephanie joked.

"You know that was corny right? Marshmallows roasting over an open fire? Who says that anymore?" Chris teased.

"Obviously me, so you'll have to get used to me quoting corny Christmas sayings, from now until the end of Christmas and maybe into the New Year. I'm not sure if I'll annoy you that long though." she joked again, with a innocent look.

"Sweetie, you always annoy me. I don't see why waiting till New Year would make that any different than it is now?" he joked right back, with an equally innocent look on his face. Stephanie glared at him playfully, causing him to laugh. He walked up to her took her hand in his and pulled her along, till they were standing in front of a relatively un-decorated part of their living room. "This is the last thing that needs to be put up. Then we can both put the star on top of the Christmas tree."

Five minutes later after hanging the Merry Christmas sign up, they both stood back and admired there handy work. Chris leaned over and gave Stephanie a kiss on the cheek, before going back to where he had previously stood. He looked around trying to find the star for the top of the tree, but couldn't spot it anywhere. That was largely due to the fact that the floor he was standing on was covered in nothing but rubbish. Paper, tinsel and empty cardboard boxes littered the floor beneath him. Sighing he got to his knees and started looking.

Not being able to find it he turned to Stephanie, "Hey Steph, do you have the star or do you know where it is?" Chris asked her.

Looking around Stephanie tried to see if she could see it, but it didn't appear to be anywhere she was looking. "Sorry sweetie, I don't see it around." she told him.

"It has to be here somewhere, right?" he questioned her.

"Well yeah, but if _someone_ hadn't been so gun ho and excited, _and_ then decided it'd be fun to empty out the whole lot of decorations onto the floor, maybe we wouldn't be looking for it right now, would we?" Stephanie asked him, with mock annoyance.

"You know me honey, I'm always eager. I just couldn't wait." Chris explained, with a trademark smile.

"You know you'd think, since you're so strict about where things should go, that you wouldn't just jump in head first, making it a complete mess. You'd imagine you would at least have every little thing lined up, by size, shape or something like that, so you'd know exactly where everything was, so you wouldn't lose anything." she stated.

"So I contradict myself, it's in my nature. I am a Scorpio after all, I never said I was the norm. You should know that by now." he informed her with a smirk. "So, will you help me look for it then?" Chris asked her with a eager tone.

Sighing Stephanie stood and walked over to where Chris was kneeling on the floor. "If I must."

Moving around some tinsel and some disregarded ornaments for a few minutes, he spotted the star. "Heh, guess what I found?" he said, looking up at her sheepishly.

"Chris you are insufferable!" she replied with a smile, turning to walk away. Before she had even taken her first step away from him, Chris reached out his hand and caught her arm before she could go anywhere.

"Where'd you think you're going?" Chris asked, pulling Stephanie towards him.

"Uh, to start cleaning this mess up?"

Holding up the star towards her, Chris gave Stephanie a small smile. "Open your hand?"

"Chris, what are you doing?" Stephanie asked him clearly puzzled.

"Just do it, for me please?" And she did, she opened her hand for him and gave it to him. With his free hand, Chris pulled hers to him. Holding the star above it, they waited for a moment, before finally something fell from it, and that something caused Stephanie to gasp lightly. It was a platinum band, with a clear cut diamond on top, tinged with the colour pink. An engagement ring.

Looking at Chris, Stephanie was no doubt speechless, this was not what she had been expecting.

"Well you see, I'm kinda madly in love with you, and I don't want a future without you. You're my life. My heart. My everything. I want to be yours too. So Stephanie, will you marry me?" Chris asked her, his voice full of emotion.

"Uh," Stephanie began, her face lighting up in a smile so bright, it was almost blinding seconds later. "You know I will Chris! Of course I'll marry you!" Stephanie answered, falling to her own knees and into his waiting arms, showering him with kisses.

"I love you baby."

"I love you too Chris, so much!" Stephanie echoed his feelings, and then they lapsed into a comfortable silence. Chris happy that things had gone well. Stephanie ecstatic, as she was engaged. Chris Jericho was _her _fiancé.

"So, good Christmas present?" Chris asked her hopefully, breaking the silence after a few minutes.

"Nope, not good. Best. Best Christmas present _ever_." Stephanie told him happily.


End file.
